Parliament Act
Parliament Act 630 An Act to establish a uniform manner for the presentation of Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles and to better disseminate passed legislation to the public. Authors: Lord Adorlin Miller, 31st Count Eastwood Sponsors: Be it enacted by the King's most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the House of Nobles, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— I Glossary of Terms (i) In this Act, “Short Title” shall be defined as the phrase in which an Act or Bill is cited as. (ii) In this Act, “Long Title” shall be defined as the paragraph at the forefront of an Act or Bill of the Stormwind House of Nobles describing the scope of the bill. (iii) In this Act, “Authors” shall be defined as a person(s) who has written any text of a piece of legislation to be considered before the Stormwind House of Nobles. (iv) In this Act, “Sponsors” shall be defined as a Lord Temporal(s) who supports the implementation of a bill. (v) In this Act, “Enactment Clause” shall be defined as a clause that states the authority in which the Stormwind House of Nobles derives from. (vi) In this Act, “Provisions” shall be defined as the conditions of a bill, not including the Short Title and Commencement, Repeal of Antecedent Legislation, Long Title, Authors and Sponsors, or Enactment Clause. (vii) In this Act, “Commencement” shall be defined as the day in which a bill shall come into force, should it be approved. (viii) In this Act, “Repeal of Antecedent Legislation” shall be defined as a clause that repeals legislation that conflicts with the provisions of an Act. (ix) In this Act, “Extent” shall be defined as to what locations a bill applies to OR what other bills must come into force for the provisions of a piece of legislation to be considered before the Stormwind House of Nobles to come into force. (x) In this Act, “Bill” shall be defined as a piece of legislation that has been placed on the docket or order paper of the Lord Speaker but has not yet been approved. II Parts of an Act (i) A bill shall not be considered for debate should it not include:— i. A Short Title and Long Title. ii. Authors and Sponsors. iii. An Enactment Clause, that reads as “Be it enacted by the King's most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the House of Nobles, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:—,” whereas iv. “House of Nobles” may be replaced with “Lords Spiritual and Temporal.” v. Provisions, whether in one section or multiple sections, not necessarily titled as such. vi. When the provisions shall Commence. vii. For a bill that introduces legislation that conflicts with another piece of legislation, a Repeal of Antecedent Legislation clause. viii. For an amendment to an existing Act, the citation of the location in which the amendment will replace or be placed. ix. For a bill that contains terms with multiple definitions, a Glossary of Terms should be included to define those terms. x. For a bill that only applies to certain locations OR only comes into force when another bill comes into force, an Extent clause included with the Short Title and Commencement. (ii) The process for amending the Grand Charter of the Stormwind House of Nobles shall not be interfered with by the provisions of this Act. (iii) Any previously approved legislation that does not conform with this Act shall not be modified or affected in any way by this Act. III Dissemination of Law (i) All approved legislation shall be published and made available by the Ministry of Parliament in a full length book, titled “Laws of Stormwind,” and in individual Acts. i. The organisation of the Laws of Stormwind shall be decided by the Ministry of Parliament. (ii) The Laws of Stormwind must be republished with updated laws within thirty days of any Act being passed. (iii) Individual Acts must be published within fourteen days of being passed. (iv) Acts shall be considered void until they have been published. If an Act is not published according to the provisions in section III of this Act, a member shall be able to table an urgent question to the Ministry of Parliament asking why the Lord Speaker has not had the text updated. (v) Should the Lord Speaker provide an insufficient answer to the urgent question, there shall be a vote of no confidence. IV Repeal of Antecedent Legislation (i) The Act Act shall be repealed in its entirety upon the passing of this Act. V Short Title and Commencement (i) This Act shall be cited as the “Parliament Act.” (ii) The provisions of this Act shall come into force immediately. ---- Out of Character Section III of this Act means that the Lord Speaker (or someone appointed by them) must update the Laws of Stormwind page on the Moon Guard wiki within thirty days after the passing of the Act. It also means that each individual Act must be added to their own wiki page within fourteen days of the passing of the Act, and listed on the Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles page on the Moon Guard wiki. This is to make Laws more accessible to everyone. Acts that are not posted are void until posted. A template using a possible format following the guidelines in §II is below. This law does not force you to follow this template, it simply provides the necessary parts of an Act. Title Act Year An Act to / (for)... title Authors: wrote the Act Sponsors: Temporal’s that endorse the piece of legislation Be it enacted by the King's most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the House of Nobles, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— I Glossary of Terms (i) In this Act, “term” shall be defined as definition. II Provisions (i) set forth upon the commencement of the Act III Repeal of Antecedent Legislation (i) The Title Act shall be repealed in its entirety upon the passing of this Act / (Section(s) x(-x) Subsection(s) x(-x) shall be repealed upon the passing of this Act). IV Short Title, Commencement, and Extent (i) This Act shall be cited as the “Title Act.” (ii) The provisions of this Act shall come into force immediately / (x days after the passing of this Act) / (on x day of x month of x year). (iii) The provisions of this Act shall only apply to location / (come into force should the Title Act pass) / (not come into force should the Title Act not pass). Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind House of Nobles